


One lucky thing can lead to a lucky life

by Mangaking21



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Kinda, Lila Rossi salt, Rebirth, Vampire Damian Wayne, Vampire Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, chloe salt, class salt, jojo spoilers, vampire mask
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangaking21/pseuds/Mangaking21
Summary: This would take place after the death of the jostar family lineageThey would have never found the mask kars made to make himself into the ultimate life form he would leave a note and blueprints so if he failed someone else could take his place and finish his work
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	One lucky thing can lead to a lucky life

**Author's Note:**

> The pillar men are basically elite vampires there’s 4 pillar men and kars stands above them 
> 
> Vampires can have kids it’s just just hard to do one child is born every thousand years or so
> 
> This is my second work check out my first work leave me some tips in the comments I’m trying to be a better writer

This takes place a few days before kars’s fight with Joseph jostar, kars would walk into a cave he found on the shoreline when acdece a vampire under kars as well as one of the pillar men would ask “what are you doing here master“ as kars would reply with “I’m making a counter measure in case I die because I’ve lived for thousands of years our clan has been almost completely destroyed so I decided that I would leave my thousands of years research in this stone container so some one else can finish it” 

Acdece would reply with “but they are only insignificant humans how can they beat you, you are basically a living god” as kars would reply with “that human joseph jostar has already defeated the other two pillar men ,us two are the only ones left and with this mask one we would become perfect but its only arrogant to only have one of something like this as he would pack up a perfect stone mask ,blueprints on how to make a normal stone mask and ,a stand arrow (vampire Body’s can’t be pierced dio was different case because he has taken Joseph jostars body) as well as how to use each of them as kars and acdece would then leave the cave

During Joseph’s fight with acdece and kars the vampires would die and like that a few years would pass as dio would awaken and everything would go as cannon as Joseph and joske would go through the desert to find dio but in this everyone would die during their fight with dio including dio himself 

———————————Marinette’s POV————————————-

Marinette was walking through the beach since she had no better way to spend it since she stopped getting invited to class outings since everyone saw her as this jealous bitch that was trying to steal everyone’s man so she often spent her time taking walks and talking to her online friend 

She met her online friend when she was on a global forum that randomly sends you to a person he went by Katanaslasher which marinette found funny 

Marinette found out that his real name is Damian and that he lived in America she never noticed because the app Has an auto translator they both agreed that one day they would meet face to face which made marinette extremely happy since she had no friends other than the Kwami I but one day when she was walking on one of her favorite beaches she tripped over a stone almost the size of a shoe bow she was wondering why a rock of this size was there but as she looked closer she noticed that the rock had a lock on it so she did what any person would do and took it home 

Over the next few days she was talking to Damian using her basic English she started learning so she could go to America after college or for college using Damian as a coach since he already knew French but one day she tripped over the stone box when she remembered that she had brought it home so she opened up the box to see an arrow a stone mask with a bright red gem in the forehead area and a bunch of papers she couldn’t read after talking out everything from the box she called Damian to see if he could read it because of how many languages he spoke so she took pictures of the notes and blueprints and sent it to Damian 

———————————Damian’s POV—————————————

After another boring week in school he found himself starting to look forward to her calls and texts they would laugh at memes and talk about their day on his drive home Alfred told Damian “you seem more cheerful master Damian” and in true Damian spirit he dose his mighty scoff when he got home he went straight to his computer to see if marinette had texted him 

When he opened up the app on his computer he went to friends to see that Marinette had texted him when he went to see what the text was about he saw a bunch of images were sent to him so he read the text marinette gave him and started translating he as extremely surprised by what he just read and called marinette when marinette answered the call he asked what the papers were about 

——.——————————Marinette’s POV———————————

When she got the incoming video call from Damian marinette was pretty confused by the face she saw Damian making so she asked him “what’s the confused face for” Damian replied with “ what’s with the papers you sent me” when marinette would tell him of haw she found the papers in a stone box with a mask and an arrow when Damian asked her to put a drop of blood on the mask and to show him what happens after marinette used the arrow to cut herself since it was the nearest sharp object she puts blood on the mask when nothing happened for a few seconds and the mask started to rattle and a bunch of spikes popped out both marinette and Damian were shocked about what happened and Damian said she should hide everything and that he would be there in a few days as marinette would hang up 

————————————Damian’s POV——————————————-

After marinette hung up Damian went to tell his father about what happened Bruce would tell Damian that what he saw was probably probably photoshop so Damian being Damian asked Tim to get him a ticket to Paris Tim was an older man that was extremely muscular but always looked tired, when Damian asked Tim for tickets to Paris he looked confused and asked “why do you wanna go to the city of love don’t tell me ,will the devil will rise in Paris Damian scoffed and said “my friend found something cool and I wanted to check it out” when Tim said that’s an obvious lie we all know that you don’t have any friends” and Damian said “will you do it or not”

Tim said “ok but now you owe me a favor” when Damian said “he’ll no if you’re doing this for a favor you have to include a place to stay” as Tim said “done it’ll be done by tomorrow” Damian said “what happened here and where I’m going doesn’t leave your mouth got it” Tim said “ok but you owe me a lot of coffee for this when Damian went back to his room he called marinette and told him that he would be there in a few days

**Author's Note:**

> I have more in store if you’re confused about anything leave it in the comments I will try to answer them


End file.
